Nightingale Thief
by Awkward Thief
Summary: "Of all the places I could be I end up here. The Gods must LOVE me..!" I say glaring at the dark ceiling. What if a girl fell into a world that she has no clue about? OC story. Not self-insert. More description inside.


I have always loved Jak and Daxter and their story. And since the re-mastered version is coming out to PS4 soon I decided to make a fanfiction. I have read a few that was here on this site but, unfortunately, I cringe while reading them. Some of the ideas are fantastic but the OC's are too Mary-sue or the grammar is terrible OR they make Jak and all the other characters way too OOC. So I decided to make my own. I don't know where this will go but I guess we will have to wait and see.

Please let me know if my OC is too Mary-sue or that if my story is getting a bit difficult to read. And no, it may seem like a self-insert story, but really it's not. I just thought up of this character and thought she was interesting. The story will be rated M because of my OC's foul mouth and for dark scenes.

Anyway **none** of the main characters that belong in the Jak and Daxter game series belong to me only the exception of my OC.

Let's begin.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Chapter 1: Gray

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The police man yells, pointing his gun at me. Red and blue lights flashing into my eyes, giving me a stupid migraine.

I fucked up. How I fucked up? Well… I guess let's start when I was a kid.

My father was a criminal and left my mother when I was two. I don't really remember him but I'm pretty sure he was a prick. And my mother… never cared about me really. Sure she brought food to the house, rarely, and she sometimes actually paid rent… but for the rest of the time she was a drug addict and had really, REALLY, bad taste in men. But when I was around 8 she decided to go clean. And at that moment, for those few months, I actually felt hope for a better life. My mother was actually seeing me and not looking through me. Those were the best 2 months of my short life.

And then she met Jared… he was nice enough, at first. But then later on I found out he was a drug dealer and my mother gone back to her "bad habits" again. I thought that it couldn't get worse, well it did. He started getting violent towards my mother, but she didn't care. She was in love. Thank god Jared didn't touch me too. I told her repeatedly that we had to go, that he wasn't right, and that he was going to kill her one day. Having enough of my 'whining' she screeched at me that I didn't understand and that if I didn't like it I could leave.

"I have no need for an ungrateful daughter like you."

So I left… I was 11 at the time, and I never turned back. Later that night I was in a grimy fast food restaurant that had a little T.V. The news popped up and it showed my house… on fire. Apparently Jared and my Mother got so high then when they were smoking one of the cigarettes dropped onto the carpet and started a fire while they were passed out. I felt nothing. I didn't cry, not even one tear. I think that was the saddest part of all.

I became a street rat. Stole to survive, pickpocketed unlucky pedestrians, lock picked into some houses. All that good stuff, nothing big. I even went into the public libraries and learned everything I could about hacking and computers. At first I was terrible, and got caught a few times. But I escaped child services and still went back to stealing. For years I have done this, and I got good… really good. So good that when I turned 16 a crime lord by the name of Wrath started sending out his grunts to look for me. When his people found me they said the Wrath wanted me to join his crew. Said that they needed someone like me. I agreed.

When I joined, I felt welcomed, needed, and important. I never felt this before and I loved it. They called me the Nightingale, and I was respected throughout the crime scene. I got over my head, and because of this I forgot the most important rule when with criminals… everyone is dispensable.

I was doing this for about half a year and so Wrath thought that we could start hitting the banks. But not just any bank, but one of the most guarded banks of them all. And I thought we could do it, I really did. So Wrath sent me and two of his best men to do the job.

Everything was going so well, we managed to hack into the computers and shut the power down all of the cameras and alarm systems. We got the money and we were about to head out, but our man on the outside accidently pressed something on the computer and it turned everything on again. The alarms started blaring. We start running towards the exit but it was too late, the police were already here.

The man that came into the bank with me looked at me and mouthed a 'sorry', threw the bags full of money towards me and ran towards the back to the car. The bags were very heavy and the sudden weight caused me to fall over. I tried dropping the money and go after my so called 'friend.'

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

And so here we are me kneeling on the ground with a gun pointed to my head.

I start raising my hands to the air, looking into the police man's eyes, hoping, praying, that he doesn't have a twitchy finger. But I noticed something in his eyes, they were very blue… but very cold. I start feeling dread.

His other hand starts reaching towards his walkie-talkie. I didn't hear everything he said due my heart pumping loudly out of adrenaline and fear, but I did hear one word.

"Armed"

I stare at him in shock, the pounding in my head becoming almost unbearable, the loud screeching of the bank alarm still going, becoming the only thing that I hear. He says something but I couldn't hear it.

As if in slow motion I see him pull the trigger. And then blank, darkness… now that I think about it… I think he said 'Trash'.

That's fucked up.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

I'm floating in this black void, I can't feel, touch or taste but I feel at peace. Slowly I start hearing things, the chatter of people, footsteps, and cars zooming around. Wait, I thought I was dead. Was that whole thing a dream? That's one messed up dream then.

I opened my eyes. Everything was dull. Not that I couldn't see clearly but, everything was gray in this little dead end ally I seemed to be in. The buildings and even the sky, how depressing, the people are probably grey too.

I slowly sit up, a little bit light headed but oddly I didn't feel any pain. Because, you know, getting shot in the head was supposed to hurt like a bitch, right? I look at the people walking around in front of the ally to see exactly where I am and… what the fuck? What's with the ears?! Am I in the middle of some kinda nerd convention or something?!

If that wasn't shocking enough I look upwards and see flying… cars?! What. At this point my mind is completely blank. It's better not to think too much of it… or else I think my brain will explode. I get up slowly and walk out onto the street. Huh I was right… the people are gray too…

I look towards a rundown building the looks like it used to be a clothing store. The windows on at the front were cracked and dirty, but I approached it anyway and looked in my reflection.

I looked… the same. Pale skin with freckles dusting my upper cheeks and the bridge of my nose, Black wavy hair that reaches about mid back. I have a slim build with, unfortunately, large breasts. Sharp steel gray eyes, high cheek bones, and slightly thin lips but are still soft looking. Sharp nose instead of button like. I'm still the height I was before which is… short, 5". And I had one added feature though… my ears. They are long, shorter that the ones if seen around here on these… people, but still longer than I'm used to. I had piercings in my ears the way I liked em, two on the right three on the left. Plain black studs.

The clothes are the ones I died with, minus the mask, a grey hoodie, black pants, and black puma running shoes. I guess I fit in here… wherever here is. I wonder if I have my tattoo too…

As I was pondering this, I see a few men and crimson armour approaching me. I look towards them glaring slightly.

"Oi what do you-"without a word they taser me and my world becomes black again.

I go in and out of consciousness and the few times I actually open my eyes not so surprisingly I see gray. I finally woke up when they harshly threw me into a dank cell. And then throwing some prisoner garbs as well. They shut the door and before I can start raging on of the guards that I saw not wearing a full uniform, and has fiery hair look into my cell all creepy like and says.

"Thank you for volunteering for the dark eco program. The baron would be most pleased that we managed to get a lot of volunteers for this project. Now we require you to put on those new clothes and we will dispose of your old ones."

At first I didn't understand but then I hear the screams of pain and other 'volunteers' yelling to get out.

I just look at him in shock, he smirks.

"Welcome home."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Welp, let you know what you think. I understand that not many people hove really played this game but I hope you enjoy this story anyway. Let me know what you think! And have a good night!


End file.
